Naruto's first Heat
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Hot and steamy animalistic Yaoi between the fox and the hound. Kibanaru goodness so go read.


Naruto's First Heat

 **A/N: See didn't I tell you I was working on some Yaoi as well. So this is also a request that I got today. This is commissioned for lagseeing1123 who is an amazing author and really good at writing Kibanaru. Quite honestly it was reading his stuff that got me interested in writing my own fic and look at my page now four stories. So thanks to him for being awesome. Without further ado please enjoy the fic!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today is a moderate day in Konoha for all except one blonde. Today Naruto has been feeling really hot and itchy and he can't seem to shake it or explain it. So far he's just been dealing with it but now Tsunade needs to see him in her office asap.

He gets to her office to find his secret crush Kiba. "Hey Kiba did Tsunade send for you too?" Naruto greets. "Yeah she said it was urgent," Kiba said smiling at him. _Man I have the biggest crush on Naruto but he'd never go for me. He's probably straight too,_ Kiba thought. Little did he know that Naruto was thinking the exact same thing about him.

Tsunade walked into the room and sat down behind her desk and looked at them. "Hello you two good to see you. Now I assume you guessed that what I have is a joint mission between you two?" Tsunade said. "Yeah we got that," Kiba said. "Good. Now the mission I need you two to do is track down a rare plant for me," Tsunade said. "Really?! That's all you need?" Naruto burst out. "Yes. The plant is common in the Forrest of Death and I need yours and Kiba's sense of smell to find it," Tsunade said.

"What's so special about this plant?" Kiba asked. "It is the key ingredient in an antidote that I'm working on for a special patient," Tsunade said. "Ok then consider it done," Naruto said. They left out of the door while Tsunade smirked. _Good. Maybe they'll finally wake up and tell each other how they feel. If I'm correct this is around the time Naruto should be going into heat thanks to the Kyuubi so he'll pounce on Kiba right there. What a devious plan,_ Tsunade thought.

When they got to the Forrest of Death they took stock of what they had. They agreed they had enough to be ok. They entered at the gate and both of them started to sniff around. "Hey I meant to ask how you always have such good sense of smell? Only the Inuzukas have better noses then you," Kiba asked while they were looking. "Well it's actually because I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I don't usually tell people because they don't like me after but I trust you," Naruto said. "Awww thanks Naruto. I trust you too," Kiba said.

They continued to look around for a while then decided to take a break. They found a clearing and decided to sit down in it. While they were sitting there Naruto was staring at Kiba when all of the sudden he started to feel funny. Kyuubi's red chakra started to form the cloak and had formed one red tail. "What the Hell!" Naruto shouts. "What's going on?" Kiba said. "I don't know," Naruto said starting to squirm.

Two more tails started to sprout and fox ears were growing on his head. Kiba started to smell something intoxicating to his canine instincts. "Kiba help me," Naruto pleads. He now has a pretty evident erection showing in his pants. "Ok Naruto I'll help you," Kiba says lustily. He kneels down and unzips Naruto's pants and pulls them down at a fast speed along with his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks. "I'm helping you with this hard problem," Kiba said gripping his erection. "Oh god Kiba. You don't know how long I've wanted this," Naruto moans. "Me too," Kiba said. Kiba started to slowly stroke up and down on Naruto's cock eliciting mewls from Naruto. Kiba slowly started to go faster till his hand was flying up and down Naruto's length.

After he got tired of this he leaned down and kissed the pink head of Naruto's member. He licked from the tip all the way down to the base then came right back up to the top. "Oooh Kami Kiba damn!" Naruto shouts. "Mmmm I like when you shout my name Naru," Kiba moans. Kiba takes half of Naruto's hard 9 inches into his mouth and gave a hard long suck. He had Naruto thrashing around on the ground.

"I want you in me so bad Kiba," Naruto moans. "Be patient my little fox we're getting to it," Kiba said. Kiba started to bob his head a little taking in more each time till he got to the base of Naruto's cock. Kiba continued his ministrations on Naruto's member some more until finally he pulled off just before Naruto came powerfully.

"Don't think that we're done," Naruto growled. "Wouldn't dream of it my little fox," Kiba said. Naruto crawled over to him and unbuttoned and unzipped Kiba's pants with his teeth. "Talented," Kiba commented. "I've been practicing for you," Naruto said. Once Kiba's pants were discarded, along with his boxers, Naruto turned around and lifted his tails up.

"Nice presentation," Kiba said. "Only the best for you babe," Naruto purred. Kiba walked up to him and quickly aligned his hard 11 inches of cock up with Naruto's entrance. With one look at Naruto he quickly shoved all the way in to his base. Naruto whimpered from the sudden pain of being filled. The little sane part of Kiba's mind that was still there told him to wait so he did. After a few minutes of waiting Naruto started to moan and feel amazing so he pushed back on Kiba and mewled to signal to continue.

Kiba didn't need told twice so just as fast as he pushed in he pulled out and rammed all the way back in. "Ohhh yeah Kiba!" Naruto moaned. "So hot and tight Naru. So nice my little fox," Kiba moaned back. Kiba did the same again and slammed all 11 inches back in even faster now. "Shit Kiba!" Naruto shouted in pleasure. Kiba set up a fast and relentless pace of pulling out to the tip and ramming back in with a mighty thrust.

"Yes so much stamina!" Naruto moaned. "All for you baby," Kiba said. While Kiba was fucking his ass relentlessly he leaned down to where he was laying on Naruto's back and grabbed Naruto's neglected weeping cock. It hardened almost instantly and Kiba began stroking it again. He eventually matched the pace of the strokes with his thrusts so now his hand was going a mile a minute on his cock.

"Kiba! Oh Kiba! Yes!" Naruto moaned over and over. "I'm really close to cumming Naru," Kiba moaned out. "Yes give it to me inside Kiba!" Naruto shouted. "OH Oh yes yes! NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!," Kiba screamed. Kiba shoved as far as he could into Naruto and hit Naruto's prostate then started to release. As he did this he leaned down and bit hard enough to draw blood on Naruto's neck. "KIBAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted in extreme pleasure. He saw white then released his seed on the grass underneath him.

After they finished they laid down and cuddled in the grass. "Why did you bite me?" Naruto asked sleepily. "Because it marks you as my mate to the Inuzuka clan. I love you Naru," Kiba said just as sleepily. "I love you too Kiba," Naruto said. They fell asleep cuddling half naked right there in the clearing. Later they were woke up by a noise and decided to go back to Kiba's house to sleep for the rest of the night. They had forgotten all about Tsunade's fake mission.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well that is that guys. So how was it that was a pretty big lemon for me to write. I feel that every time I write a lemon I get even better at it. So if you liked it leave a review and tell me. Seriously I love reviews as y'all know. Also I decided that next to update will be the neglected fic so look forward to it. Last thing I want to ask is if you guys would be interested in reading an all original story that I've been working on. It's so secretive not even my best friend and beta has read it. Until next time Cya!**


End file.
